


Follow Me In Merry Christmas

by goddess_julie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas fic, F/M, Kid!Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the Santa Claus Parade.  The Styles-Payne, Horan-Malik and Calder-Tomlinson crew all go and enjoy the start of the Holiday Season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me In Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is our Santa Claus parade and when I went to the mall to do some shopping today and saw all of the Christmas decorations, it all put me in the mood. All I could think about was a one direction kid!fic and parades and this was born!!
> 
> Hope you like it!

It’s relatively balmy outside and doesn’t feel like Christmas even a little, but Liam knows Abby has been looking forward to the Santa Claus parade since she had seen the first ad for it on TV during her Saturday morning cartoons. Since then it has been two weeks of questions whether it was time for Santa’s parade. Two weeks of working on her Christmas Wish List. Two weeks of Liam and Harry being able to remind her that she has to be a good girl if she wants Santa to bring her everything that she wants for Christmas. And her list is not small by any means.

She won’t let him get a look at her list and this is the biggest issue he’s having. Harry has been the one she’s gone to with her questions and asking for his help with spelling. They had even had a Daddy-Abby lunch date yesterday to go over the final touches so she would be able to put it in an envelope to give to Santa today at the parade. She spent a good hour after dinner decorating the letter with stickers and then once it had been sealed with a kiss, she had actually kissed the back of the envelope once it was sealed, she had decorated the envelope as well. He has no idea what she wants for Christmas and had hoped to get a look at the list before it was given to Santa’s elves at the parade.

“Abigail Styles-Payne,” Liam calls as he climbs the stairs to her room. 

“In here Papa,” she calls back. He knocks on her door and waits for her to answer. “Come in, Papa.”

They had set down ground rules about walking into rooms with closed doors without asking if they could enter. There had been a close call one afternoon when she’d woken early from a nap and let herself into their room without knocking. Thankfully they had been covered, but it had taken a bit of discomfort and stealthy moves on Liam’s part to pull out of where he’d been making love to Harry. She had been too naïve at the time to question what they’d been doing and truthfully, Liam couldn’t look at Harry when they were in the same room as Abby for at least a few days afterwards. It was then that they set up house rules that if a door was closed, permission had to be granted before they could just barge right in.

Liam was shocked at the state her bedroom was in. “Abby? What happened to your closest? It looked like it exploded.” He smiled at the way her face scrunched up and she giggled as she covered her mouth.

“Papa, it didn’t explode. I just was looking for a dress to wear to the parade today.”

“And did you find one?”

Abby shook her head with a sad frown. “No. I wanted one that was Christmas but the one I have is too small.”

Liam sits at her tiny tea party table on one of the chairs that is reserved for her favourite teddy bear. He places the bear on his lap and subconsciously pours him a cup of tea and starts to help him drink it. It’s when she smiles at him and pats his shoulder that he realizes what he’s doing. 

“Papa, you’re Mr. Magoo’s favourite,” she tells him. “You always take very good care of him and he loves you.”

He can’t help but blush at his daughter’s praise. His eyes scan the others at the table and he feels that they’re judging him with their dead eyes. Like they resent him because they didn’t get any tea. “Doesn’t Daddy give him tea?”

Abby shakes her head. “No, Daddy usually sits with Dora,” she points to the Dora the Explorer doll across the table. He asks her if she wants tea but she likes hers with two sugars and daddy never puts any in.” She tells him this with the exasperation of a six year old girl who has so much on her mind that she doesn’t know how her Daddy doesn’t realize how Dora likes her tea. He can’t help the laughter that bubbles from his throat. Abby joins him and they’re both giggling as she sits down and pours herself some tea. He watches her pretend to put cream and a lot more sugar than is necessary in her tea. Silently, he thinks Louis would pitch a fit if he saw how she takes her tea.

She’s definitely more like Liam in this respect than Harry. Louis had trained Harry well, that sugar does not belong in tea. Liam refused to concede on this point and it would forever be a point of contention between the two.

Harry appears at the threshold of the open door wearing a Christmas sweater, surprised that they’re not ready to go. They still have time but with how excited Abby has been, they thought they would go down early and get a good spot. Liam remembers why he had come looking for her and stands up. He gives Mr. Magoo a kiss on the nose and puts him back in his chair, topping up his tea and adding some sugar. He preens at the way his daughter grins at him proudly.

“I almost forgot Princess,” he says. “We have a surprise for you.”

Harry nods and enters the room. He kneels down next to Dora and shakes her hand in a greeting. “Good Morning Ms. The Explorer. Would you like some tea?”

Liam watches Abby’s eyes narrow as she looks at Harry expectantly. Liam blurts out, “yes but she likes sugar in her tea. Two please.” He watches Harry stand up and look at him in disbelief. 

“I think I know how Dora takes her tea Liam. Black, no sugar.”

“Oh Daddy,” Abby says sadly. Liam laughs as she shakes her head in disappointment. Harry spins around, disbelief on his face turning into shock. “Dora didn’t want to hurt your feelings, but she doesn’t really like your tea. It’s not sweet enough. I have to put some in when you leave so she can drink it. I’m sorry.” She looks at Dora and kisses her nose. “It’s okay love, he won’t be mad at you. He’s still your friend.”

Abby looks up at Harry with wide eyes. 

Liam has to hold in his laughter at the horrified expression on Harry’s face. He looks genuinely worried that Dora thinks he hates her and he takes this moment to slip out of Abby’s bedroom and down to his and Harry’s. He grabs the box he has waiting on his bed and sneaks back into her room to find Harry on one knee, hugging Dora and explaining that of course he’s not mad at her. He asks her forgiveness and waits for Abby to let him know that of course Dora forgives him for making her tea wrong all of this time.

Liam feels such an overwhelming wave of love wash over him that he has to discreetly wipe a tear from the corner of his eye. When Abby turns around, she sees the big box in her hand and squeals. “WHAT is that Papa?”

“Surprise love,” he says as he walks over to her bed. “It’s a present for you. For you to wear today.”

They watch her rip into the box and pull out a dress. It is red velvet, long sleeved and looks similar to the dress Mrs. Claus wears. Liam and Harry grin as Abby’s eyes light up and she starts screaming as she jumps up and down.

“IS THIS FOR ME?’

“Of course, babe,” Harry replies. He pulls out the tights that go with it, red and white stripes and white gloves to keep her hands warm. She has a perfect sweater to wear with it, black and heavy enough that with the velvet of the dress it will keep her warm while they’re at the parade. She won’t have to cover the dress with a jacket and she has black boots that will match the dress perfectly. Within seconds, she’s pulling her tee shirt over her head and kicking her leggings off so that she’s only in her undershirt and knickers. Harry promises to help her get ready while Liam goes to do the same.

Within ten minutes he’s back in his own pair of jeans and Christmas Sweater as Harry is braiding the last of Abby’s long hair and sliding her headband over her forehead to keep it all off of her face. 

“Are we ready?” He asks. Abby twirls for him and Harry grins at just how happy they’ve made their daughter.

“Abs,” Harry says. “Can you go downstairs and put your boots on. Make sure you grab your letter for Santa and the sign that we bought yesterday. Papa and I will be right down.”

“Yes daddy,” she says. Abby kisses all of her stuffed toys around her tea table and skips out of the room and down the stairs. 

When they’re alone, Harry crosses the room and kisses Liam hungrily, licking into his mouth. 

“Please tell me you have a copy of her Christmas list,” Liam asks when they part. Harry only laughs against his mouth.

“Of course I do, Li.” Harry tugs Liam out of Abby’s room and towards the stairs. “Although, I don’t think it’s exactly what you’re going to be expecting.” He hands Liam his phone and opens up a document that is titled “Abby’s Christmas Wishes”. 

He reads through her letter to Santa quickly, skimming through. There are about a dozen different toys on her list as he scans down. It’s not nearly as long as he was expecting but then he realizes that he sees his name. And Harry’s. And Uncle Louis, Uncle Niall and Uncle Zayn. Along with things she’s asked Santa for for them, there are other things for her cousins, on sides, as well as Niall and Zayn’s daughter and Louis and El’s twins. There are more items on the list for others than there are for her. Liam is stunned and he looks up at Harry who is beaming. 

“She’s an amazing girl, Li,” Harry whispers.

“Daaadddyyyyyyyy. Paaaapaaaaa.” Abby whines. “Are we going?” 

She’s standing at the bottom of the stairs, tapping her foot just like she’s seen her Papa do countless times when he’s waiting for Harry.

“Gotta go. Mika’s going to be there and I want to see her so I can show her my new dress. Uncle Zee said he would save us spots but they’re gonna be gone if we wait too long.”

It’s not a long drive to where they had arranged to meet up with the others, but traffic is slow since they’re not the only ones heading down to see the parade. Harry has gotten a text from Louis to say he, El and the twins have just arrived and Niall and Zayn have secured them a choice spot.

It’s only another ten minutes and Abby breaks free from where she’s holding Harry’s hand and she runs up to Mika, twirling to show her best friend her new dress. They both start to scream when they see they’re both wearing matching dresses, unaware that Liam and Zayn had gone shopping and done it intentionally. Louis and El have their hands full literally with the twins, having just woke up from their nap and trying to climb out from their pram. Eleanor hands William to Liam as she grabs Harry and Niall’s hands and tells everyone they’re going for a hot chocolate and coffee run to Starbucks up the street. 

Liam trades Abby her letter for the ‘Santa Stop Here” sign they’d picked up and does the same for Mika, promising that he will keep the letters safe for when Santa’s elves come by to pick them up later in the parade. They are too excited right now to sit in the small fold out chairs that Niall and Zayn brought for them, opting to dance around in their new dresses and talk about what floats they’re most excited for.

By the time the parade starts, the girls are in their chairs, covered in the blankets that Eleanor had packed under the pram for them to keep warm with. The babies are clapping and waving at all of the people, excited while the adults are content to watch their kids just enjoy the atmosphere around them.

There are about a dozen candy canes for each of them stuffed into the bag that Liam brought and Abby starts to squeal when they hear the telltale signs of Santa rounding the corner. The bells are loud and a distinct “Ho Ho Ho” is echoing over the Christmas music blaring over the speakers of the floats. Liam hands Abby and Mika their Christmas Letters to Santa and they jump out of their seats, dancing with excitement. Zayn is holding Mika’s sign for his daughter while Abby is jumping up and down with her own. She squeals when one of Santa’s elves takes notice and comes over with a big grin and a messenger bag filled with letters over his shoulder.

“Is the North Pole missing two elves?” He asks with a kind smile. Both Abby and Mika blush and start to giggle. Liam now has Abby’s sign and both he and Zayn turn them around so that the Elf can see where the girls had written their names on the back so they wouldn’t get lost. The Elf winks at them and kneels down. 

“And have you been good girls this year? Abby? Mika? Are you on Santa’s nice or naughty lists?”

They all chuckle as both girls squeal in surprise. 

“How do you know our names?” Mika asks in awe. She’s now holding Abby’s hand, which both girls tighten their grip on each other.

“Santa knows all of the little girls and boys in the world. He told me that there would be two girls that were extra special at the parade today. And their names were Abby and Mika. Do you have your letters for him?”

Wordlessly, with wide eyes, both girls nod and hand over their letters. In return he gives them both a pair of reindeer headbands with ears and a wink.

“I’m pretty sure I saw both of your names on the Nice list this year. I’m sure your parents are very proud of you.”

Again, both girls nod, unable to speak. 

“Merry Christmas,” the elf says. We have some super special presents for you girls this year.”

“Thank you Mr. Elf.” Abby says her voice breathless. 

“Wait,” Mika says. “Do you come with Santa to deliver presents?”

The elf nods. “Sure do.”

“What is your favourite kind of cookie? We’ll leave you some.”

“Gingerbread cookies are my favourite,” he replies with a wink. “I’ve gotta go and say hi to the other girls and boys. It was nice to finally meet you Abby and Mika.”

And with a blink of their eye, the elf has gone. Santa is now just passing and both girls see him, start screaming MERRY CHRISTMAS and are jumping up and down in excitement. Once the float as gone, they turn around to find their daddies.

“OH MY GOD,” Mika says as she throws herself at Niall first and then Zayn. “Santa’s elf knows us. He knew my name!”

“AND MINE!” Abby squeals and claps. “ DADDY!!!” 

Harry catches her as she runs and jumps up on him, hugging him tight. 

“Did you see that Daddy?” She asks eyes wide and grin even wider.

“I did love. See, you’ve been such a good girl, of course Santa’s elves know who you are. They’re packing up their belongings as they make plans for dinner. The girls had been promised that if they were good that they would be able to go out for dinner after the parade. 

“Baba,” Liam hears Mika talking to Zayn. He’s telling Louis where they’re going and that they’ll meet him and El there. El still has to feed the twins so they’ll probably take a bit of time, but they’ll be there as soon as possible. “Can I ride with Uncle Li and Uncle Harry?” 

“Did you ask if you can?”

“Duh!” Mika says. She watches Zayn look over at Liam who is grinning at her. She blushes and shakes her head. “No. I was going to ask him when you said it was okay. Plus Abby said it would be okay.”

“Is Abby driving?” Niall asks with a grin. He has his arm wrapped around Zayn’s waist and hand tucked into his pocket.

“Daddy,” Mika rolls her eyes. “She’s not old enough.”

“Go ask Uncle Leemo if you can go with them.” 

Liam watches Mika’s eyes widen and her face turn pink. She averts her eyes and steps closer to Niall. He can’t hear what she whispers but sees Niall pull her close for a hug.

“Leemo, can you take my kid with you to dinner? She wants to ride with you guys.”

“Daddy,” Mika whispers against Niall’s throat, embarrassed. Liam can only laugh.

“Course you can ride with us kiddo.” He hears Abby cheer and hug him tight.

“You’re the best Papa,” she says. She runs over and grabs Mika’s hand. As they go past him, Liam watches Mika stop and pull Abby back for a moment. 

“Thank you Uncle Leemo,” she whispers as she hugs his leg. She looks up at him with awe and utter adoration. The sight causes for Liam’s chest to constrict and his pulse to race.

“Any time, beautiful.” He watches them run to catch up with Harry who has started towards where they’d parked the car. Mika high fives Harry with not even a little bit of nervousness. 

“She loves you, mate.” Zayn says as they head off to follow their kids. Niall had run to catch up with Harry as well, leaving Liam and Zayn to follow. 

“She’s terrified of me,” Liam counters. Zayn only shakes his head.

“Are you kidding? She’s terrified of Lou.”

“I think that’s you.” 

Zayn nods his agreement.

“But seriously, all day it was about how Abby was coming and you were coming and whether we were going to dinner and if she could sit beside you. H is cool, he’s funny and she loves him, but you are her favourite. You just made her DAY!”

They’re almost at the car when Liam turns to Zayn. “Can Abs sleep at yours tonight? She’s going to ask if it’s okay, but if you guys have plans we can tell her it’ll have to be another night.”

Zayn shrugs and shakes his head. “Nah, that’s fine. I know Mika was hoping to have a sleep over so they can watch Christmas movies. We told her she had to wait until the parade before we’d start all of the actual Christmas stuff, so tonight will be great. Plus they’ll probably pass out early anyways.”

“Abby,” Liam calls his daughter when he arrives at the car. 

“Yes papa?”

“Did you have something you wanted to ask Uncle Zee? About tonight?”

“Oh Papa,” she says with a laugh. “I already asked Uncle Niall. He said yes.”

“I swear, he’s more excited for Christmas movies than Mika,” Zayn laughs.

‘Get in Papa,” Abby pleads. “We’re so hungry and Uncle Ni is going to just die of hunger if we don’t hurry. DIE!”

“It’s true Uncle Leemo,” Mika says seriously. “Daddy gets so cranky when he doesn’t eat. And it’s been forever since he had lunch.”

Liam laughs as he climbs in the front seat. Promises that they’ll see Zayn and Niall soon, they head off in the direction of the restaurant. It’s across town, which will give the girls a lot of time to discuss their plans for the night and Harry and Liam to quietly discuss their night ahead.

“Just us babe,” Liam grins.

“All. Night.”

“Maybe we can make up a Christmas list of our own?” Liam leans in and licks discreetly at Harry’s neck, whispering filthy suggestions into his ear. Harry grins and waits until they’ve stopped at a red light to turn and kiss Liam’s mouth hungrily.

“Ewe daddy,” Abby moans from the back seat. “No kissing.”

“Abigail, when you’re about to get married and we’re at your wedding, I’m going to tell you just that. Ew, no kissing and see what you say.”

He doesn’t expect both girls in the back of the car to start laughing.

“You’re funny daddy.”

“What about me? Am I funny?” Liam watches Abby’s face turn serious as she nods. 

“The funniest Papa.”

Liam tightens his hand in Harry’s and they both share a smile before he turns around to face the girls in the back seat. They’re sitting in matching dresses, holding hands as they talk quietly between themselves.

“I love you Abs.” Liam watches his daughter’s face light up at his confession and she blows him a kiss with her free hand. 

“Love you Papa.”

He looks at Mika who is watching him shyly. “I love you as well Mika,” he says in a whisper. Her resulting blush warms his heart. 

“Love you too, Uncle Leemo.”

“Hey, what about me?” Harry whines from the driver’s seat. He’s just pulled into the restaurant parking lot and sees Louis and Eleanor opening the doors to their minivan.

“Oh, Daddy. Everyone loves you. Even Dora.” They all get out of the car, laughing at Abby’s declaration. She hugs Harry and grabs his hand while Mika shyly takes the hand Liam has held out for her.

It’s not their first Christmas all together. And Liam knows it won’t be their last. But he feels a warmth that he’s never felt before and as they join Niall and Zayn who are already at a large table, waiting for them, he vows to enjoy every moment and make each memory last.


End file.
